Ed And Murray
One day at the Cul De Sac Eddy Murray and Ed were busy planning another scam. Hey Murray you know a lot of making scams then sockhead said Eddy. You mean more like sockhead Eddy because we are both smart said Murray. I smell my fingers after I eat cheese said Ed. Ignore him Murray I have to say that you are much smarter at ideas then sockhead I mean you’re not as dumber as sockhead when he was with us doing the scams said Eddy. True and well Double D has been working lately and he has been busy said Murray. All right Murray is the invention ready asked Eddy? It is ready whenever you want to try it Eddy said Murray. Just as they tried it the other kids were already liking it and decided to try it. Hey what is that invention did you dorks make it asked Kevin? Yea this is our invention it is called the uh said Eddy who was trying to figure out what to call the invention. Just then Eddy was called by his mom and he had to go away for the weekend and he asked Murray to watch Ed and asked to watch Eddy’s house while Eddy was gone. Murray listen I am going away for the weekend and I want you to watch Ed and my house can you do that for me asked Eddy? Eddy I will do that favor for you said Murray. Murray kept his promise and went to watch Eddy’s house and watch Ed too. Just then Ed was running around for no reason and As Murray was trying to watch both Ed and the house just then Ed destroyed more of the other kids stuff yet again like last time. Ed what did you do asked Murray? Um was i supposed to do that asked Ed? NO!!!! screamed Murray!!! HEY DORK!!! screamed Kevin looking at Murray. Oh boy great I am done now I let Eddy down and I'm gonna get my ass kicked said Murray. Murray was soon threatened by the other kids like in the same way how Double D gets threatened all the time by the other kids. We had it with that big Dork of yours better control that dork of yours Murray and where’s the other dork at asked Kevin? Well he went away for the weekend and I am watching his house and Ed which is hard because Ed is not normal said Murray. We get it on Ed hes stupid Sarah has to deal with him ask her said Kevin. Listen Dorko number 2 we had it with your scams stop it at once or else your be sorry said Kevin. But I am new here and I don't know what goes on in your show said Murray, well now you know and you will get it said Kevin. As Murray was looking at Ed at the same time. Look Dorko better fix Ed up as we told you before or otherwise you will regret it said Kevin. Look I can't do anything about it your just have to deal with it said Murray. Later that day Murray and Ed were planning a scam to stop Ed from running around and causing trouble again and not get threatened again like what happened today. Ed you really have to learn to not cause any trouble said Murray. Says you Murray I smell myself a lot said Ed who had no idea what Murray even said. Later that day Eddy returned home and saw that Murray did try his best to watch Ed and his house but the house was ruined by the other kids after what happened with Murray and them. So Murray I see that you tried to take care of things after I’ve asked you said Eddy. Yes I did Eddy I told you can count on me for everything I've done for you said Murray. The End